Ash Ketchum Goes Elf Bowling the Movie: The Great North Pole Elf Strike
Ash Ketchum Goes Elf Bowling the Movie: The Great North Pole Elf Strike is an upcoming is an upcoming Pokemon Christmas crossover short film planned to be made by Shadow101815. It will appear on Dropbox as part of a quadruple feature with Ash Ketchum Meets The Small One, Ash's Adventures of Santa vs. the Snowman, and Ash Ketchum Says Deck the Halls (2006 film) hosted by Ludwig Von Drake in the near future. Plot Santa Claus and his brother, Dingle, are pirates roaming the open sea. After getting kicked off their ship by their own crew, they become trapped in ice and float until they wash ashore at the North Pole. There, they meet elves who recognize Santa as the prophesied "white beard" and they thaw him and Dingle out. Shortly afterwards, they ask Santa to lead their factory. The elves already had been making toys, but they didn't have anything to do with them, so they kept them in storage. Santa had the idea of giving the toys to the world's children, and thus, Christmas is born. After 1400 years, Santa becomes sick of his brother Dingle loafing around in his apartment and insists that he leave. This upsets Dingle, so he plots against Santa in order to take over Christmas from him. He challenges Santa to a game of Elf Bowling, but after the elves discover he cheated, his plan is foiled. He then tricks Santa into getting frozen, and writes a fake note about how Santa hates the elves and is leaving. This upsets the elves, and Dingle uses the opportunity to make them follow him on a trip to Fiji. After Santa's wife finds him, Santa must get back to the elves in order to save Christmas. While Dingle hypnotizes the elves, Santa figures out a way to reverse the process, thwarting Dingle's plan and saving Christmas. Trivia *Delia Ketchum, Professor Oak, Remy the Rat, Emile, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Barf and Belch, Gobber the Belch, Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver René Descartes, Tish Katsufrakis, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Princess Peach, Toad, The Crime Empire, Percival C. McLeach, and Captain Gutt and his crew will guest star in this film. *Unlike in the Elf Bowling the Movie: The Great North Pole Elf Strike segment featured in Pooh's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School (in which most of that film's villain guest stars will spend Christmas with Pooh and the rest of his friends), The Crime Empire, Percival C. McLeach, and Captain Gutt and his crew will work for Dingle Kringle in this film. *''Pokemon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea'', Ratatouille, and Elf Bowling the Movie: The Great North Pole Elf Strike were all released in 2007. *Like in Pooh's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School (which features Elf Bowling the Movie: The Great North Pole Elf Strike as a segment), the only changes to this film are that the words "crap", "crappy", "spaz", "chick", and the profane uses of "sucks", "screwy", and "screwed" will be replaced with the words "crud", "cruddy", "jerk", "babe", "stinks", "messy", and "messed", some signs will be altered by saying "stinks" instead of "sucks", the "Drink Imbeciles" sign will be altered by removing a picture of a person drinking beer (since alcohol drinking bits are not allowed in a G-rated film), and all of the rude humor (including shaped buttocks) and some violent images will be censored to keep the film more G-rated, due to the Pokemon franchise being made for children. Intermission The quadruple feature with Ash Ketchum Meets The Small One, Ash's Adventures of Santa vs. the Snowman, this film, and Ash Ketchum Says Deck the Halls (2006 film) will feature a special three-part intermission for the triple feature with Ash and his friends, Delia Ketchum, Professor Oak, Remy the Rat, Emile, Hiccup and his friends, the Weekenders, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Princess Peach, and Toad present in the following Christmas videos: *''Minions'' Christmas teaser *''Despicable Me 2'' UK Christmas teaser *''Oliver & Company'' McDonald's Christmas commercial *''An American Tail'' McDonald's Christmas commercial *''30 Second Bunnies Theatre'' short - Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer *''30 Second Bunnies Theatre'' short - A Christmas Story (censored, due to content) *''The Land Before Time'' holiday VHS TV spot *Nickelodeon Christmas shorts from 2002 *''Nuttin' for Christmas'' (animated short) (Note: This short might be edited to keep the quadruple feature more G-rated, due to some rude humor.) *''Rudolph, Frosty & Friends Sing Along'' VHS tape *''The Peanuts Movie'' Christmas teaser trailer *''The Rescuers Down Under'' McDonald's Christmas commercial *''Sing'' (2016 film) Christmas promo *''The Secret Life of Pets'' Christmas trailer (Note: The scene that shows Norman h**ping on the computer mouse will be replaced with the footage of Norman sitting on the computer mouse (taken from the UK Christmas trailer) to avoid rude humor in a G-rated quadruple feature.) *Target Christmas commercials from 2016 *''Home Alone Christmas'' CD and cassette promo *American Airlines short sponsor commercial (from the Home Alone 2: Lost in New York 1993 VHS) *''The Toycracker'' (Target holiday 2016 mini-musical short) *Cinemark Christmas trailer featuring Front Row Joe *Coca-Cola Christmas commercials - Wonderful Dream (Holidays are Coming) *''The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water'' Christmas promo *''The Lego Batman Movie'' Christmas promo *M&M's Christmas 1996 commercial - Faint *M&M's Christmas 2017 commercial - Faint 2: A Very Yellow Sequel *M&M's Christmas commercial from 2010 *''Star Wars'' Spike TV Christmas commercial - The Empire is Coming to Town (Note: The bit showing Luke Skywaler's arm getting cut off by Darth Vader will be replaced with the clip of Mario screaming, while dubbed in Luke Skywalker's voice screaming "Ow!", to avoid violent content in a G-rated quadruple feature.) *''The Santa Clause 2'' theatrical teaser trailer Category:Shadow101815 Category:Ash's Adventures Series films Category:Spin-off films Category:Non-Disney Crossovers Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Christmas Films Category:Censored films